


we fit together (like puzzle pieces)

by 0325



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Chan, Cuddling, Day Off, Fluff, Friendship/Love, In Love, M/M, Minsung mentioned, changbin, changlix, cute felix, felix - Freeform, skz - Freeform, stray kids - Freeform, they love eachother but wont date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 21:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18186080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0325/pseuds/0325
Summary: changlix take advantage of stray kids’ day off





	we fit together (like puzzle pieces)

**Author's Note:**

> hi! enjoy this super crap writing!! i rly cant write but i find it fun so enjoy, i guess? 
> 
> follow me on twt  
> @jaesgoneby
> 
> \- b

It was 10:00am when the alarm on Chan’s dresser went off, startling the two boys - Felix and Changbin - who lay in the bed opposite. 

“Channn, why do you always have to set an alarm? It’s our rest day!” The rapper groaned and Felix just nuzzled closer into Changbin’s chest, probably trying to get whatever sleep he could before the whole dorm came alive.

It was a rare day off in the Stray Kids dorm and it was an appreciated one too. They had just finished their ‘I am You’ promotions and all of them had been given a short period of rest before they set off around Asia and Australia for the first part of their world tour, which promised to be even more tiring than their album promotions.

But, don’t get me wrong, they were so so excited; especially Felix and Chan who got to go back home after so many years of being separated from their families.

“Changbin, just because we have one rest day, it doesn’t mean we can become lazy, just get up and go out or something, we never get a chance to do what we want so maybe you could, uh, go somewhere with Felix?”

All three boys knew that what Chan was saying is: Take Felix on a date. 

Changbin and Felix weren’t exactly.. in a relationship. It’s just that they often had sleepovers in each others’ rooms which involved cuddling and maybe sometimes kissing.

Chan continued. “If you want any chance of getting out without the others teasing you then I suggest you get going quickly! Chop chop lovebirds!”

Chan instantly regretted letting that last sentence leave his mouth when he saw Changbin stand up and run over to him. 

“I’m going to make you pay for that, Chris Bang.”

Tickles.

“Changbin!! STOPP!” Chris screamed and Felix was sat on the other bed, doubled over, tears poking at his eyes from how much he had been laughing.

Finally, Changbin had some mercy on Chan and returned to sit next to Felix, engulfing the younger boy into a big hug. 

“Changbinnie, can we go to that new petting zoo they opened in town? Pretty please!”

Felix went into his cute mode that he used when he wanted something. He looked at Changbin with puppy eyes and to this day, Changbin had never said no to Felix.

“Okay then Felix, what are the opening times?”

“I’ll search them up, you go get ready!! I won’t take too long so I’ll catch up!”

Chan winked at Changbin as he walked out of the room to go have a shower and Changbin chuckled at himself as he realised how he really could never say no to Felix. 

It was no secret to anyone that Changbin and Felix really liked each other. But the two boys had just never properly acted on their feelings by becoming ‘boyfriends’.

The reason wasn’t that they were scared of the response from their bandmates because let’s just say, they weren’t the only non-straight people in Stray Kids, but they just never properly thought of their ‘arrangement’ as something that could be a serious relationship.

Plus they were busy, probably too busy for a group of teenagers and their leader wouldn’t be   
impressed if they began skiving off practice to go on dates. (Minho and Jisung had already gotten in trouble twice with the older Australian because of their dates that somehow always seem to happen when the band has practice.)

—

Changbin stood by the front door, waiting for Felix to finish getting their food for the picnic they had planned after their much anticipated (mainly for Felix) trip to the petting zoo.

“Let’s go!” Felix said, skipping into the hallway with a huge smile plastered onto his freckled face.

He styled a purple jumper, with a black and white turtle neck underneath. He had on some black trousers and to finish off, his eye makeup was slightly sparkly with bits of glitter stuck to his eyelids and his cheeks.

“You know Lix, you kind of look like a fairy today. It’s cute.”

“Oh my god, a fairy? Fairies are so cute!”

Felix was like the human embodiment of the word ‘uwu’. Everyone who came within a 10 metre radius of the joyful boy, couldn’t help but smile. 

Changbin opened the door and motioned for Felix to walk out first and followed after, closing the door quietly, careful to not disturb their sleeping members and the neighbours.

The two boys walked hand in hand through the apartment building and out onto the busy streets, pulling their masks up and beanies down to their eyes when they got into more public areas, you never know where a fan might be!

“Do you know where it is, Lix?”

“This way!” Felix motioned to a crossing and they both crossed over, trying to remain hand in hand, but the other pedestrians that they had to dodge made that task difficult.

Eventually, after some assistance from Siri and Google Maps, they walked into the petting zoo, Felix’s eyes wide and pace quick as he admired all of the animals, desperate to catch a glance of all of them.

“Oh my, Changbin, look at the alpacas!” Felix pulled Changbin towards the alpaca pen. He was jittery and excited, pointing and saying how much he wants a pet alpaca.

Changbin couldn’t help but admire Felix as he stood smiling and excited, he always knew that Felix was cute, but not this cute.

Changbin pulled out his phone and discreetly tried to take a few pictures of Felix in his happiest place, but he obviously wasn’t discreet enough because Felix turned around swiftly, hands on hips, and trying to not laugh through his fake pout.

“Awh my Lixie, what seems to be the issue?”

“You were taking pictures of me! That’s not fair, you should’ve at least told me!”

“Oh Felix, you are such a drama queen sometimes!” Changbin exclaimed jokingly.

Felix raised his eyebrows at Changbin and clicked his knuckles, preparing for the second tickle fight of the day, but not thinking about their current habitat.

“What did you just call me, Changbin?”

“PLEASE DON’T TICKLE M-“

“Too late now!” said Felix, holding back a giggle until he got to Changbin and began his attack.

The two boys giggled and their slipped and slided on the muddy floors, Changbin was trying to move Felix’s hands but failing because of how weak the tickles made him.

Suddenly, Changbin slipped and fell on his bottom into the mud.

For a split second, Felix looked regretful of his actions but as soon as he saw Changbin start laughing, he exploded into a puddle of giggles too.

“Lix, is it okay if we skip the park today and have the picnic at home?”

“I think that sounds like a good idea!” Felix said extending his hand to Changbin who still remained sitting on the floor. 

“Take this!” Felix handed him a hoodie that he pulled out of his bag. “Put it around your waist.” he continued.

“Ah smart!” replied Changbin, and they began to head off. Felix got his phone out and began to show Changbin all of the pictures he got as they made your way back home, they agreed on a few that would be good for instagram and Felix quickly posted them, smiling as he watched all the loving comments flood in from the fans.

When they reached home, they quickly removed their beanies and masks, sitting down on the sofa with a huff.

“Where is everyone?” questioned the younger Australian, turning his head trying to look for someone hidden.

He spotted a yellow note over in the kitchen, on the fridge. 

“Go look at that note, Bin!” 

Changbin got up and brought the note back to the sofa, inching slightly closer to Felix so that both boys were touching.

“It says that they’ve gone out for bowling and dinner, they’ll be back at around 11. So, movie night?”

“Only if I can pick?” said Felix, putting together pleading hands, already thinking of which movies to watch.

“Just, please not Frozen again. I swear I could recite the whole script in my sleep!”

“Okayyy then. How about Moana? You put it on and go get the snacks from the picnic!”

“Sounds good!”

Changbin and Felix both got up, heading seperate ways. Changbin put the DVD on and Felix quickly brought all the snacks into the living room, spreading them out across the table. 

He joined Changbin on the sofa, cuddling into him and Changbin put his arm around Felix. They fit together like puzzle pieces. 

Changbin didn’t really pay any attention to the movie, instead opting to look at Felix and enjoy his singing during the songs. He always wished he knew English so that he could join in with some of Felix’s favourite things, but Felix assured him that it was okay and he didn’t need to know English because there was always Felix to translate stuff for him, and teach him little bits.

The movie credits started rolling and Felix stretched his arms out, yawning dramatically and then wrapping his arms around Changbin, putting his head on the rapper’s chest to listen to his heartbeat.

“I love you, Bin.” Felix whispered.

“I love you too, Lix.” Changbin replied, giving Felix a kiss on the head and beginning to thread his fingers through the younger’s orange locks.

“I think you need to go to bed, love.” said Changbin gently.

Felix hummed in response, nuzzling himself closer into Changbin, his breathing evening out and soft snores eventually started to be heard from him.

Changbin decided that there was no point waking the tired dancer, and chose to just stay where they were, managing to grab a blanket from the end of the sofa and putting it over Felix.

“Night night, Felix. Sleep tight, my love.” Changbin closed his eyes and eventually both of the boys fell asleep, dreaming of each other throughout the night.


End file.
